


Abyss Lore Directory

by AbyssalAnathema (ChaoticallyAwkward)



Series: Clan of the Abyss: Archives [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Index, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyAwkward/pseuds/AbyssalAnathema
Summary: Contains rough timeline and organized links to other works that are relevant to the clan's lore.





	Abyss Lore Directory

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline and other chapters may be edited as things change or I find a more efficient way of doing things.

[8 BE]  
Month 7 || Anathema hatches alone with only the shadows to guide her; haunts the depths of Foxfire Bramble.

Month 8 || Estimated date of Sylvus' hatching; exact date is unknown.

Month 9 || She invokes her shadows, the most coherent taking the form of a pure black Imperial. The others are feral at best. Other dragons now tend to avoid her despite her young age.

Month 11 || Something happens; Sylvus' memory is lost. Any events before and around this point are unknown.

Month 12 || Nameless devours the other conscious shadows, becoming the only and alpha. It is content and sated. Sylvus presumably wanders the boarder of Shadow and Water.

[7 BE]  
Month 3 || Anathema begins her Search, wandering Shadow aimlessly and offering her strength to those who will pay if they meet her standards. Her hoard begins to grow.

Month 2 || Sylvus awakens on a Shadowed Isle alone. A motherly Kelpie finds him and takes him in. His skills are slowly relearned, and the two grow clo

Month 5 || He begins learning alchemy, and finds he's quite good at it. He and Hetra are content, but he feels like he's missing something...

Month 6 || The Guardian and shadow are attacked by a Lich. They defeat it and survive, but Nameless grows restless in the days following.

Month 7 || Sylvus attracts the attention of a Roc, but manages to escape with no injuries. This is the first known instance of his strange luck.

[6 BE]  
Month 1 || Anathema finds a crumbling cathedral and her Charge (a cache of statues) hidden within the Crypt beneath it. This includes one later named Antaram. The entire area is claimed as hers. The Fae gets into more strange situations over the course of the month, one of which involves him meeting the rest of Hetra's clan. The others adore him once they get over the shock.

Month 3 - First Invasion|| Two mirrors invade the Sanctum in an attempt to loot the place; Anathema retaliates fiercely, wrestling with the instincts her Charge has brought out. Nameless is sated.

Month 5 || Sylvus leaves his adopted mother's care and wanders again. He heads deeper into Shadow territory. He sees a cathedral in the distance, and feels drawn to it. He enters Anathema's territory and makes his way to the ruin.

Month 6 || Sylvus and Anathema meet, and he confuses her out of attacking him. Though reluctant, Anathema is intrigued by him so she lets him stay the night. He ends up staying from then on, instead.

Month 8 || The two have gotten closer (much to Nameless' irritation), and Anathema's instincts start to settle. Sylvus helps clean up the cathedral and they start digging out more rooms off the Crypt's entrance room.

Month 11 || The cathedral looks much better and they've started repairing what they can, planning out how they want to expand the lair and what they want to do with the empty space around it. Anathema starts a garden after more trees are cleared out and the plot of land is prepared.

[5 BE]  
Month 3 || Sylvus leaves to collect alchemy ingredients and plants for Anathema, and his exploration takes him near the Forum. He meets an automaton named Zuri, and convinces her to come back with him when he learns she's alone.

Month 4 || Sylvus and Zuri return, and though exasperated, Anathema lets Zuri stay. Late in the month, however, faulty wiring causes her to break down, leading Sylvus to leave so he can find someone to repair her.

Month 5 || Azaroth, a blacksmith and engineer, is brought to the Sanctum to repair Zuri. He's unable to fully do so since he doesn't have her blueprints, but she's once again functional. The two new additions end up never leaving, though Anathema doesn't seem too bothered by that.

Month 9 || Anathema and Sylvus find an injured tree spirit named Kaloki and bring him back to the Sanctum so he can heal. Somehow, the spirit also ends up staying. Anathema acts exasperated, but doesn't seem to complain much.

[4 BE]  
Month 4 - Ruin Trap Incident || Nameless reports 3 intruders heading for Deadfall Ruins, hoping to lure Anathema into a trap. She turns their plan back on them, incensed by their arrogance. Glaedr, a beast from the ruins, finds himself interested by her and offers his strength in return for a place to stay. He joins the Sanctum.

Month 8 || Sylvus leaves to buy supplies to continue restoring and expanding the Sanctum, as well as other materials and food. At the nearest market he meets Ena, a winter spirit, and Isaure, a wind spirit. He offers them a place to stay once he learns they're wandering, and they all go back to the cathedral. Anathema is once again exasperated, but doesn't argue Sylvus' decision. The two end up staying for good.

Month 11 Emyr stumbles into Anathema's territory, dazed and injured. He's brought to the Sanctum for healing and allowed to stay until he's recovered. His stay ends up being extended indefinitely.

Month 12 || Nameless is restless, and Anathema becomes agitated in turn. Something isn't right...

[3 BE]  
Month 1 - Summoner's Folly || A group of cultists make their way to the Boneyard and perform a summoning ritual. Enraged by the disrespect to her territory and the dead, Anathema and Nameless manage to catch five while the rest just do escape. The only good to come of this are the summoned Harvardr and Vespera, who join the growing group.

Month 5 || Bardran and Jada show up out of nowhere, and Anathema welcomes them- much to the confusion of the rest.

Month 7 The construction and repairs are coming along well, though some workers had to be outsourced as the work became more complicated. The cathedral is starting to look wonderful again, and the Garden is really coming along with the help of Jada and Bardran. Anathema thinks about also adding a Menagerie, and starts planning for it. There's also a slowly growing collection of books and scrolls and tomes being stored in the planned area for the library.

Month 10 || Anathema decides to assign roles to the... members of the Sanctum, at the insistence of Sylvus. Azaroth is appointed Fire Rep, Sylvus Adviser, Glaedr Head of Guard, Ophir and Chryseis Vault Guards, Zuri Lorekeeper and Scribe, and Jada and Bardran Gardeners. The rest are free to choose their own roles, but must help out in some way.

[2 BE]  
Month 6 || Sylvus finds a gold ore vein in an abandoned lair while on an expedition, and also finds and befriends the creatures that guard it. They're named Ophire and Chryseis. He informs them of the Sanctum and to come there if they ever need help, to which they agree. He leaves not long after to go back home.

Month 8 Ophir and Chryseis flee their home to escape thieves, there being too many for them to fight. They join the Sanctum after it's discovered the thieves escaped with their ore, but seem to be happy to be around so many others.

[1 BE]  
Month 3 - Hunters' Blight || Nameless is agitated, and things come to a head when a young fire demon named Chaos stumbles into the Sanctum after being chased by Hunters. Azaroth, as a fellow fire demon, protects him when the Hunters catch up and is horribly injured and near death, forever scarred. Anathema goes ballistic, and her rage is terrifying to behold.

Month 4 || Azaroth recovers slowly and decides to adopt Chaol considering how young he still is. He decides to basically give up his title as Fire Rep considering the circumstances, and begins teaching Chaol things he needs to know for the role after the younger expresses an interest in taking up the mantle.

Month 7 || Azaroth has recovered as much as he will, though he's now heavily scarred and most of his fire has been extinguished. Regardless, he finds happiness in creating automatons and tools when he has the time in between teaching Chaol.

[0 BE/0 AE]  
Month 6 || Glaedr starts to organize expeditions to explore ruins in Anathema's territory, as well as those near the borders. The first discovers a temple to unknown creatures, in which they find Arcturus and Sana. The two express interest in joining, so they are brought back to the Sanctum once the ruin has been thoroughly explored.

Month 9 - Clan Formally Established || Sylvus finally convinces Anathema to formally establish their group as a clan. Sovereign Anathema's reign begins with two strange 'dragons' appearing to join the newly-named clan. Havenae and Dysmorpha are accepted in, though have a bit of a hard time getting used to being around others.

[1 AE]  
There's a period of quiet as the clan sorts itself out, and new roles are established. Havenae is appointed Shaman and Soothsayer after their abilities are revealed, and Dysmorpha is appointed Lieutenant after an... incident. Drifters come and go as construction on the underground portion of the lair is completed. Rules and Laws are beginning to be put in place, and the Runeguise becomes a staple of the clan with the help of Havenae's knowledge.

[2 AE]  
Month 5-7 || The repairs to the Sanctum are finished and the area surrounding it is further cleaned up. The Garden is becoming a thing of beauty, the Menagerie is growing, and the Library- otherwise known as the Abyssal Archives- is slowly being filled. There are also rumors about the clan that begin floating around, which amuses them.

Month 10 || An alliance is formed with the local Centaur and Serthis camps, and trade routes are established between the three of them.

[3 AE]  
Month 2 || Travelers from the Icefield pass through after hearing rumors. Two of the creatures decide to stay, and their names are Xue and Uri. Ena finds herself attracted to the two, and beings courting them towards the end of the month. Her advances are accepted.

Month 4 || Uri, Xue, and Ena become a triad and are disgustingly cute together, much to the fond annoyance of some of the singles in the clan.

Month 7 || A wind blows in from the Plateau and a worryingly large storm brews. It breaks a few days later and the clan retreats to the underground rooms as a precaution. After the storm ends, Russula, Atri, and Hochster are found in the Garden. They're invited to stay for a while, but end up joining and becoming a part of the Library Keepers, which til then had only included Zuri.

[4 AE]  
Month 2 - Expedition to Abyssal Sanctum || Small party of dragons are on a job to explore around the cathedral, but one of them enlightens the others about the rumors surrounding it... which their client hadn't mentioned. They decide to abort the mission. Nameless stalks away, pleased.

Month 5 - First Alliance || The first dragon clan makes contact and proposes an alliance. Anathema accepts and trade routes are established.

Month 11 || Expedition to the Boneyard with the permission of Anathema. Nothing was taken and nothing found, though some said they saw a pale Skydancer drifting through the abandoned city. None could find her, though, after the initial sightings.

[5 AE]  
Month 4 || Expedition team leaves for Kelpie's Keep and Sylvus follows. As it turns out, Sylvus' adoptive mother and her clan had moved to the waters surrounding the ruin, and they reunite. Hetra decides to join the Sanctum along with her friend, the Swamp Nymph Eleion. Numerous treasures are also found in the Keep, and the clan celebrates.

Month 6 || A confused Ivo is found wandering in circles near the Foxfire Catacombs, seeming dazed. The clan takes him in, and he grows close to Emyr due to their shared quiet natures.

Month 9 - Harpy-Abyss Alliance || A nearby Harpy clan sends a messenger, wanting to negotiate an alliance with the Sanctum. The talk goes well and Harpy Prince Vasil is sent to join the clan as a sign of good will. He's appointed the roles of both Harpy Ambassador and Wind Rep. Xavia, his aide and guard, follows him.

Month 11 || Sylvus leaves to gather ingredients and comes across Yvla on the way back, and they chat until they arrive at the Sanctum. Upon seeing the Menagerie, Yvla asks to join and help take care of the animals there. Anathema agrees.

Month 12--The Fair Folk's Festival || The world shifts, and Fairy Circle Clearing blooms in the dead of winter. The Fair Folk reach out to the clan and invite them to the festival they're holding in exchange for an alliance. Anathema is amused and agrees, and the members of the Sanctum have a grand time. Aine joins the clan as the ambassador for her people, while her partner, Amarande, follows her.

[6 AE]  
Month 1 || Patrols are formed at the behest of Glaedr, though with the low number of guards they're more volunteer than anything.

Month 3 Strange lights are sighted around the forest, centered in the island on Lake Mirage. It's believed to be a Will-o-the-Wisp, as there's been mischief in the forest. Virva, a childish creature, settles into her new home with glee and hopes her new family likes the pranks she has in store.

Month 5 || More strange activity is noticed on Lake Mirage's island, and it turns out to be a small group of Kitsune who are resting there. Upon finding out about the clan, the four decide to join. Yasu and Kiyoko bring their crafting skills into the fold, Noboru decides to climb up the ranks as a spy and scout, and Antheia asks to tend to the island and its cherry blossom tree.

Month 7 || A new statue is found outside the Sanctum. Its origin is unknown, and so is everything else about it aside from the name 'Fausta' carved into its base. Unable to remove it from where it settled in the Archives, they leave it be and let it guard the clan's wishlist and goals.

Month 8 || A total solar eclipse shades Sornieth, and the balance between Shadow and Light shifts in Shadow's favor for the duration. Something else seems to shift, but nothing is found on the clan's territory by patrols.

Month 11 || There's an expedition to the Ruined Archives, Anathema hoping to find more texts and possibly murals. Upon entering, the group is confronted by those who guard the place, Genesis and Rashida. They're convinced to join the Sanctum and Light Rep and Library Guard respectively, and the Archive is carefully cleared out.

[6 AE]  
Month 2 || Two creatures from the Sea journey to the Sanctum, asking to join the clan. Skye and Dmitriy are welcomed into the fold, and they begin to settle.

Month 5 || Patrols report the possibility of an entity residing near the Obelisks, but are unable to give a solid appearance. Anathema orders to keep an eye on the area, but otherwise leave it be since it hasn't shown hostility.

Month 6 || Three strange 'dragons' show up at the Sanctum's main entrance, apparently on behalf of a small group of sun and moon worshippers. An alliance is formed between them. The Eclipse Priestess Apollonia, as well as her guards Umbra and Corona, are accepted into the clan as a sign of good will.

Month 8 || The size and complexity of the Garden has increased beyond the initial plans, leading to Anathema hiring a temporary helper to get things in order. Manar ends up joining and helping with the Garden occasionally, but mainly keeps bees that help pollinate the plants.

Month 12 || What seems to be a localized meteor shower plays out above part of Shadow in the days before the return of the Nocturnes and Mimics. A meteor crashes into the clan's territory near the river, and a party is sent out to investigate. A small creature in the shape of an Imp hatchling is found and brought back, and it's certain that they aren't as young as they appear. They join the clan, but seem to wander whenever and wherever they wish.

[6 AE]  
Month 1 || A dark, moving shape is spotted off the coast of the clan's land, swimming in the Sea. It dives deeper before the patrol could get a good glimpse of it, but it was much larger than most dragons. Possibly some sort of sea monster.

 

\-- Now --


End file.
